Pretty Little Bare Feet
by UchihaEve
Summary: He had just presented himself into her home and stolen her away, and created a mess out of it... all over again. But thins were very different this time. Inspired by a Sara Evans song "Suds in the bucket". SayuxMello


**Pretty Little Bare Feet**

It was around nine, a warm spring Sunday morning. Sayu was just finishing helping her mother with the laundry on the backyard of the country house they've been living in since her father's and brother's passing. After months of therapy she was well back on her feet, yet secretly a little more than still in love with Mello.

But he was death and it was better to bury that feeling in the back of her heart. They could never get some straight answer out of the investigation team concerning Light's death; they were only told that he'd fought for his justice till the very end. Not the truth… but not entirely a lie either.

She was getting some bed sheets on the line when she heard a motor's roar near her and lifted her eyes to see a red camaro 69 approaching her and the house swiftly. The car stopped a few feet away from her and she took a few steps back instinctively as a tall blonde with more than half of his face covered in scars got off the car and started walking towards her.

"Missed me?" he asked, before taking a bite of a chocolate bar and piercing her very soul with his bright blue eyes.

"Like you have no idea" she gasped as Mello took a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back, and stamping his lips on hers, leaving an aftertaste of chocolate in her mouth. His kiss demanding and possessive: _you're mine, Yagami Sayu, since I deflowered you on California, you're mine and no one else's_.

"I thought... they said you were dead, how…?" she blathered, mind numbed by his roughness.

"I'm the devil, honey, they can't kill me that easy… and a well set charade prepared with Matt's help, sure made us able to fool death" the blonde answered. "Now get in the mother effing car before we miss our flight"

"Where are we going?" Sayu asked as she felt her knees shaking… there was no reason in her when it came to Mihael Kheel, only passion and fire, and she was very sure she'd someday regret ever getting involved with him… but hell, he was too much for her sense, more than enough to numb her brain.

"It's a surprise" he answered and approached to kiss her before they were interrupted by the car's horn.

"Hey, lovebirds, enough of that, we're running late and you're making me sick. Good to see you, Sayu chan." Matt screamed from the backseat of the car.

"Shut the fuck up, Mail Jeevas, just shut the fuck up before I shoot you" Mello grunted and Sayu giggled as she made a greeting hand gesture to the redhead.

"So, are you coming or what?" he asked…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Sachiko Yagami hear a car's roar and she ran outside the house in time to see a red car speeding away, her daughter nowhere to be seen, the bucket still half filled with wet clothes. Her scream was piercing and heart breaking as memories of her kidnapping and the mental breakdown afterwards returned to her head.

"SAYU!"

As she ran back to the house to call the police she noted something odd and shiny stuck in the screen door, like a note written on a chocolate bar's wrapping. _"Sorry, but I got to go. I'll be fine. Love you. Sayu"_

She turned the damned thing around, looking for anything else, but she found nothing. Nothing else and Sachiko felt as her already broken heart started dissolving once again.

Sayu, her baby girl, her sweet daughter had left without any other care. Left with God knows who, to live God knows how by doing God knows what.

Yet, she still the police… more likely, two policemen, who had offered her help should anything happen, and something had just happened.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Aizawa and Matsuda arrived to the Yagami women's house in less than an hour; it had been an stressing afternoon calling all of Sayu's friends to see if anyone knew about a boyfriend or someone she might run away with.

There were no signs of struggle that they could see, but then again she could have been taken away threatened by a gun.

Matsuda was leaning on the counter, his hands into tight fists as he looked angrily outside the window, as if that would give them an answer, while Aizawa sat across from Sachiko on the kitchen, one burying his hands into his newly grown afro with desperation and the other crying silently.

They both could still remember a sweet little girl strolling into her father's office with the lunch her mother had sent. Aizawa particularly could remember the sweet little four year old girl he'd met when he'd firs started working in the police. Her ponytail swaying back and forth as she spoke of her day at school sitting on her father's lap. Sachiko still could remember brushing and combing and helping with the making of said ponytail.

But there was no ponytail girl any longer, now she'd grown up into a fine beautiful woman, and had apparently eloped before they could even blink, leaving behind only a note and the laundry hanging on the backyard.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Soon the news of Sayu's eloping were the hot topic of the police office her father had worked in. it had became the object of every conversation at all ranking levels, as soon as none of the men who had worked with Soichiro Yagami in his last case were within audible range.

Why deny it? It was a scandal and most of the young daughters of police officers were chastised ahead of time before any of them could make their families the object of such humiliation.

But those who had known the Yagami family for a long while knew there was something else to it. She was a steady, well behaved, intelligent young woman, better brought up than that. Sayu had never given that kind of trouble before.

So the brat that had stolen her away must have been something way out of the average, probably someone really handsome that had charmed her with lustful poetic words. HA! If only they knew…

But to many of her friends, she had become the heroine of a romantic novel. Running away to be with the love of her life, and of course no one took the redhead best friend part of the deal into consideration.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

But the police station was not the only place where scandal had taken root.

By now most of Sachiko's social circles knew about her escaped daughter. It had become a real torture for the woman to go with her usual routine without being stared at or talked about. And what angered her the most were the stupid gossips she'd heard about her Sayu.

"_I heard he was a really handsome man… and very rich"_

"_No way, I knew she'd ran away because she was pregnant with his child"_

"_Well, I've been told he was some sort of criminal, and they eloped because the police are after him"_

"_Her father is probably revolving in his grave at this very minute"_

"_Probably her lover's gotten her into his dirty business, poor Sachiko, widowed, lost her son, and her daughter became a kind of Bonnie & Clyde copycat"_

"_I consider it very romantic, almost Romeo and Juliet like, the daughter and sister of two important justice keepers in love with an out of the law kind of man. Of course, if she were my daughter I wouldn't want to have anything to do with her again"_

But as much as Sachiko Yagami hurt over her daughter's departure, she knew that if Sayu was happy nothing else mattered.

She only hoped her daughter would really had eloped and be happy, and not kidnapped again. She truly wished that were the case, and that her daughter would rethink things and decided to come back and do things the way they were meant to be done. Present her suitor, he'd ask for her hand and they could have a white adequate wedding

Unfortunately, that would not happen.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

A bright red camaro 69 had just crossed the state line from California into Nevada. A pair of pretty little bare feet hanged outside the passenger's seat window.

"So, how are your feet?" Mello asked Sayu, her head cradled on his lap as he drived.

"Freezing" she answered and a chill ran down his spine. His eyes opened in shock and fear and that made her and Matt laugh. He has laying down on the backseat, focused on his DS, and occasionally joking with the brunette at Mello's expense.

"Of course they're not. You could say they're toasty warm for that matter. Besides, I'm already with your child" she explained, still laughing, his eyebrow twitched in anger, and then shock took over him once more, the expression on his face priceless and so funny that Matt laughed even harder.

"You, Raggedy Ann, shut the hell up. And you, lovely fiancé, will be punished for that kind of jokes and withholding such important information" he grunted, running a hand through her hair.

"And how will I be punished?" she asked, looking expectantly at him.

"I can't show while I'm driving. But let me assure you, you'll get croaky from screaming my name. It's gonna be wedding night to go down in history of wedding nights" he answered, and she blushed wildly.

"People I'm still here, please, have some decency" Matt complained, making Sayu laugh again and releasing some of Mello's tension.

Sayu sighted, she'd love to have her mom there, helping her pick out her wedding dress, crying on the ceremony and wishing her good luck. In an ideal world, they would've met in college, her father would've threatened Mihael for live should he make her unhappy, and so would her brother. Light would've been best man along with Matt, and Soichiro would've walked down the isle.

But in the end, it didn't matter. Her father's spirit would walk next to her down the chapel's isle, she was sure. Her mother was certainly hoping the best for her, and her brother, may Kira rot in hell, Light was never Kira on her heart, would forever haunt Mello should she ever shed a tear on his account.

She didn't had it all, true, but she had what mattered most: love… with as many ridiculous and stupid rational justifications Mello wanted to give to it.

It was around nine, a warm spring Sunday morning. Sayu was laying on the front seat of Matt's car, her feet hanging out the window and her head cradled in Mello's lap. They'd been gone for two months now, oblivious to the mess they've left behind. They were riding shotgun towards La Vegas to get this deal over with. She would be his official property in a few hours when she became the new Mrs. Kheel, a pregnant Mrs. Kheel, and idea she loved. After months of helplessness and no direction for her life, she was well back on her feet, and more in love than ever with Mello.


End file.
